The present invention relates generally to the field of fiber optics, and more particularly to a water feature apparatus illuminated by a fiber optic cable, and specifically to an apparatus for connecting both a water supply and an optical light fiber to a water feature.
It is known to utilize fiber optic lighting techniques to illuminate structures and areas near a pool or a spa. The absence of electrical power and heat associated with a fiber optic cable makes it an ideal light source for use near such recreational water structures. It is also known to illuminate water features associated with a pool or spa. The term xe2x80x9cwater featurexe2x80x9d as used herein is meant to include any structure having an outlet for discharging water to form a pleasing aesthetic effect. A water feature may include, for example, a spout, a statuette, a waterfall, a figurine, a water outlet fitting or other such object. Water features are typically utilized in a recirculation mode wherein the water expelled from the water feature is collected in the pool or spa and then recycled repeatedly there through.
Lighting may be directed onto a water feature from a remote light source, such as a spotlight, or it may be directed from within the water feature, such as by embedding a fiber optic cable within the water feature. When the water feature is supported on a wall or other such structure, two separate penetrations through the structure are needed, one for the water supply line and one for the fiber optic cable. For example, a lion""s head water feature may be designed to be supported against a bond beam wall located along the side of a pool or spa. The location and number of connections for the water supply and the fiber optic cable are dictated by the design of the water feature. A contractor constructing the bond beam must be aware of the exact spacing required by the specific water feature in order to correctly provide access openings through the wall for later insertion of the water and fiber optic supply lines. Such prior knowledge and expert craftsmanship is a rare combination. As a result, many installations of water features involve the drilling of a plurality of holes through an existing bond beam structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,499 issued to Vajda, et. al, describes an integral light and liquid circulation fitting. This fitting provides both light and water through a single hole in the wall of a pool or spa. However, the fitting of Vajda requires water and air cooling if it is installed underwater, and it has limited decorative appeal.
Thus, there is a particular need for an illuminated water feature that is easily installed can be connected to both water and light supplies through a single opening, and has the flexibility to be used in a variety of decorative applications. Accordingly, a water feature is described herein having: a housing having a generally hollow interior and having at least three openings formed therein; a water conduit sealingly connected to a first of the housing openings; a water supply connected to the water conduit and operable to deliver a flow of water into the housing interior; an optical fiber having an input end and having a portion extending into a second of the housing openings, through a portion of the housing interior, and out of a third of the housing openings, the optical fiber terminating at an output end extending beyond the third of the housing openings; a source of light disposed proximate the input end of the optical fiber; a first fitting sealingly connected between the housing and the optical fiber proximate the second of the housing openings, the first fitting operable to prevent water from flowing through the second of the housing openings; a tube disposed around the optical fiber proximate the third of the housing openings and extending therefrom toward the output end; a second fitting sealingly connected between the housing and the tube proximate the third of the housing openings, the second fitting operable to direct a flow of water from the interior of the housing into the tube around the optical fiber; and a fixture having an inlet opening and an outlet opening formed therein, the tube and optical fiber output end extending into the inlet opening.